Week
by Icelilly
Summary: The two nations were in a happy, committed, but long-distance relationship. So when the opportunity arrives, they make the best of it.


**A/N:** Finally! An EstLiet fic! I was so disappointed that I hadn't written a proper story with these two so I needed to fix that.

This fic contains seven short stories played out over a full week, starting with Monday and ending on Sunday. If you guys like cheesy fluff, you're in for a real treat. There is a portion of this that does get a bit NSFW (the second last story) but it's not super explicit and easy to skip without ruining the fic.

Some additional notes can be found at the end of the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself.

* * *

 ** _Esmaspäev / Pirmadienis_**

"Did you want me to drive you there?"

Estonia was adjusting his tie in a long-standing mirror kept in the corner near his open closet full of clothes. Lithuania was already fully dressed and putting on the final touches to his outfit.

"I'll be fine," Lithuania replied as he put on his silver watch. "It's not my first time driving to the embassy. I've gone so many times I've memorized the route enough that I can do it in my sleep."

"Suit yourself."

The two men appeared rather neutral and composed but they were in reality ecstatic to be together and sharing the same room like most couples do. When Lithuania got the call to fill in for the ambassador while he was on holidays for the week, he didn't even think twice about it and he immediately said yes. A chance to mix business with pleasure was very much welcomed by the two of them. After several weeks of anticipation, Lithuania had finally arrived yesterday evening and though it was a quiet one, neither of them could keep their hands off of each other as numerous cuddle sessions ensued. They rarely got to the chance to see each other for long periods like this so they took advantage of it at any possible moment.

Estonia had gotten his tie on just the way he liked it, smoothing out the wrinkles, and was quick to button up his jacket. A pair of arms surprised him as they slowly wrapped around his waist.

"You look good," Lithuania flirted. A warm expression came across Estonia's face as he brushed his fingers along Lithuania's hands.

"So do you." Estonia's eyes took notice of the watch around his partner's wrist.

"I see you're enjoying the gift I got you."

"I love it. Everyone at the office was a little jealous when they saw it," he laughed. "But you know you don't need to buy me expensive things to make me happy."

"It was your birthday so I thought I'd spoil you."

Lithuania hummed contently, resting his head against Estonia's shoulder. He wanted to stay like this for so much longer but he knew that if he did, he wouldn't make it to the office on time.

"I better get going."

"I know."

They parted ways but not without a brief, tender kiss. Lithuania was quick to grab his bag, head down the stairs, and out the door to his car. Estonia followed suit. When he was locking up the house, Lithuania was already backed out of the driveway. They exchanged waves and in a flash, he was gone. Estonia was quick to the same.

He made it to the office (somehow) in record time, parking in his usual spot reserved just for him. Turning on the lights, his office was spotless and organized. He contemplated on grabbing a photo, for he knew by the end of the week, it would look like a war had been fought inside the tiny room but quickly brushed off the idea. A few photographs were scattered around his desk: one with the Nordics at Denmark and Sweden's birthday party from over two years ago, one with the Baltics taken at a get-together in Trakai, one with Finland and Hungary at her home in Budapest, the closest he had to a biological family, and lastly a photo of him and Lithuania at his recent birthday. Ukraine was excited at the time to grab a photo of the happy couple, standing together after watching the parade in Vilnius and holding Lithuanian flags. Each photo brought good memories and was proud to have them displayed throughout his office.

Just as he set his bag down on the desk, he heard a buzzing noise coming from inside. He reached in and grabbed it amongst the books and papers and on the other end was the sound of a panicking Lithuanian.

"Estonia! I need help!" he yelled. Lithuania was stressed enough to resorted to his native language and Estonia could barely understand anything his partner was shouting over the phone.

"Okay calm down! I'm here for you. What happened?"

Estonia could tell Lithuania was still very shaky when he spoke but at least he was relaxed enough that he reverted back to English and could talk in proper sentences. "I found out that the route I usually take to get to the embassy is closed off. I got detoured to a street I didn't recognize and I've been driving around in circles and I'm lost!"

 _Ohh… that's why_ , he thought. He had forgotten that the road was closed off for construction work for the next few days. He took a seat in his leather chair as he waited for his computer to boot up.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out. Where are you right now?"

Lithuania wasn't sure where he was and couldn't locate any street signs to help so instead he gave off a description of his surroundings. Estonia couldn't quite make out the scene in his mind but once a familiar shop was mentioned, he immediately recognized the area. He spent the next twenty minutes guiding him through the busy streets. On the other end, a sigh of relief was heard when Lithuania spotted the embassy in the distance. Estonia could hear some clicks and shuffling noises until Lithuania's voice became much clearer.

"I don't know how you did that but I can't thank you enough for it."

"My pleasure. But you better hurry before they start questioning where you are."

"I know, I know. But I may need help with directions for when I leave tonight. Will you be there to help me out?"

There was a light chuckle, "Of course."

* * *

 _ **Teisipäev / Antradienis**_

Both men were going to lunch at the same time so they decided to meet up. They settled on a new place that just opened a month prior and was located a few blocks from the embassy. Quiet and small, there wasn't much traffic as they thought there would be. They took a seat by one of the large windows and ordered quickly off the lunch menu. They went with something light, a platter of Baltic sprat sandwiches that they could both share and a hearty minestrone soup. They agreed to share a slice of chocolate cake for desert should they still feel a little hungry. They barely gotten started with their conversation when their food arrived and the food was just as the reviews had described it: delicious!

"Has the embassy been treating you well?" Estonia asked as he munched on a pickle that came with the platter of sandwiches.

"Oh yes! I just wish they had given me more work to do. I tend to finish everything within two hours."

"Don't jinx it. Embrace it," Estonia muttered as he gave Lithuania an unpleasant glare. He laughed a little harder than he had intended to.

"Swamped again?"

"You have no idea," he groaned as he rubbed the temple of his forehead. "I have six press releases that need to get translated by Thursday before they get posted online."

"What languages?"

"One in Swedish, two in German, one in Russian, and one in Finnish."

"No Lithuanian?" he asked. Lithuania's tone was rather playful, an obvious jab at Estonia's inability to converse in the language. Not that Lithuania was any better when it came to Estonian but he found it fun to poke fun at him once in a blue moon on the issue. His partner caught on rather quickly, shooting him another glare with a raised brow.

"No Lithuanian," he reiterated. "But if I did get any, I'd just send them off to you."

"Oh really now?" Lithuania replied in surprise, but his playful tone continued on.

"Hey, you're the one who said they were in need of some extra work."

It was Estonia's turn to tease and sly grin quickly followed. Lithuania couldn't keep his composure and they both shared a fit of laughter before returning to their meals. Both were still feeling a little hungry with time to spare so they went forth on sharing some cake and dark coffee. Estonia seemed to like it better than Lithuania did, who found it a little sweeter than he hoped it would be. But both nations agreed that a return to this tiny restaurant was in order in the near future. By the time they finished, it was almost one and they both needed to head back to work. They split the bill and left.

"Did you want me to walk you back to the embassy?"

"Oh no! That's not necessary!" Lithuania replied as he waved his hand. "Besides you have to drive back to the office don't you? I don't want you getting into any trouble with your bosses."

"I've got time. The office will survive if I'm a few minutes late."

"Are you sure about that?" They both chuckled. "Really though, I'm fine! I'm just going around the block."

With his hands in his pockets, Estonia accepted his decision and gave him a genuine smile. "Alright, I'll see you tonight then."

"Wait! Before you go…" Lithuania's voice trailed off. He appeared deep in thought with his hand against his chin and his eyes moved up and down, scanning the other man's body. Estonia watched him work as he stood tall and confused.

"Is something wrong?"

Lithuania looked back at him with a twinkle in his eyes and gave him a flirtatious smile. "Not at all. Just admiring how good-looking you are. It gives me something to look forward to at the end of the day."

Estonia was left a blushing mess for the rest of the afternoon and no one at the office could figure out why.

* * *

 ** _Kolmapäev / Trečiadienis_**

Lithuania wasn't needed at the embassy so he spent the day at Estonia's home.

Though he was told not to, Lithuania had cleaned his home from top to bottom. Cleaning was a form of stress relief for him as it kept him focused and his anxieties at bay. Before starting, he had dug through Estonia's CD collection and left a few classical ones inside the player, a mix of baroque and contemporary pieces.

Estonia had texted him earlier in the day saying he would be late coming home so Lithuania decided to take on the challenge of cooking themselves dinner. He was craving a good cepelinai but Estonia was very picky when it came to this particular recipe. He liked his done with mushrooms rather than ground meat and topped with either bacon or pork rinds, the same ingredients Estonia didn't have in his home. After much deliberation, he settled on something more simple, a barščiai with beetroots, beef, potatoes, cabbage, carrots, onions, and tomatoes. Both of them liked theirs topped with sour cream and dill. Estonia loved it when he cooked up this recipe and it was perfect to eat hot or cold. He was eager to get started.

It was late into the evening when Lithuania had finished the barščiai. The aroma of freshly cooked food roamed freely around him as he took a serving of it into the living room. In one hand was the soup, resting on top of a heavy cloth so he wouldn't burn his hand, the other a plate with two slices of rye bread that Estonia made himself a few days prior, and placed it on the coffee table. He got himself comfy on the sofa and flipped through the stations. Nothing really caught his attention so he stuck with the local news, though he could hardly understand anything the reporters were saying. In the middle of his dinner, his phone vibrated against the table announcing a text had come through.

 _Still stuck here but making some progress. I should be out soon._

He stared at the text with a sad expression. He admired Estonia so much for his work ethic. He always put his best into everything he did. But he was heavily worried Estonia was over-working himself.

 _Good luck with everything. Dinner will be in the fridge if you're hungry._

Lithuania cleaned up in the kitchen, doing dishes and packing the leftovers in containers. He let his hair flow freely and changed into something more comfortable, a pair of green plaid pyjamas. He returned to the living room and grabbed the multi-coloured blanket that Estonia knitted years ago from on top of the sofa and curled up in its warmth. A taped recording of an Estonian opera followed the news program. Lithuania was quite fond of the genre and he and Estonia had seen some live performances together in the past. But all of his hard work throughout the day had caught up to him when a sudden bout of sleepiness hit him. He couldn't stop yawning and soon after his eyes grew heavy. He struggled to stay awake when finally begun to doze off. He slept quite heavily and every now and then he would emit quiet little snores. He had never heard the door open in the main entrance nor the accidental loud drop of a bag hitting the tile floor.

Estonia had entered into the home and laid his back against the door. He exhaled heavily as he ran his hand through his thin blonde hair. He was both exhausted and famished. He had skipped lunch to give him some extra time to finish translating the documents he had received the previous day. He was almost home free at three until he was dumped with two additional documents to translate that were forgotten in yesterday's batch. Estonia didn't care what happened tomorrow; if they dumped him with more work, he'd just move it to Friday. He had put in enough hours tonight.

He changed into his favourite pair of cozy blue slippers and went straight for the living room. He was slouched over as he walked and dragging his feet.

" _Leedu_ …?" Estonia called out tiredly as he entered the room. He blinked in surprise when he spotted Lithuania snoozing on the sofa. His body was too long for the couch so instead Lithuania was curled up in a ball and Estonia couldn't imagine he was all that comfortable. However, he didn't want to wake him either, noting how handsome he looked with the warm light from the lamp hitting his face. He brushed some locks of Lithuania's brown hair out of the way and placed a gentle kiss against his forehead. He curiously wondered what kind of dreams his partner was having.

* * *

 _ **Neljapäev / Ketvirtadienis**_

The weather was warmer than usual so the two decided to relax on Estonia's back patio. The cool weather earlier in the week did a number on his garden. Many of his flowers didn't survive the below zero temperatures the nights had brought. Luckily there was no risk to the fruits and vegetables he normally grew. He had made sure they were all picked weeks ago when he started storing what he could.

The couple sat next to each other in patio chairs, both enjoying some of the new craft beer that was out on the market. They decided to go light tonight. It was after all a weeknight. The shots they could break out over the weekend. The sun was setting and the moon was slowly becoming visible in the sky. The scenery was like a painting being made by Mother Nature herself. Estonia affectionately watched as his partner's eyes lit up at all the sights. There was no stress to be felt, just peace all around.

"I can't believe it's already mid-week…"

"Shhh…" Lithuania whispered. "Let's not talk about that," he finished before erupting into a fit of laughter. A wide grin spread out across Estonia's face. He always felt so warm to see Lithuania full of life. It made him want to scoop him up and give him all the love he possibly could.

"It's gone by too fast huh?" But we still have a few days left together. We should think about what you want to do while you're here."

"Honestly, I'm fine with anything."

"Certainly there must be something special you want to do?"

Lithuania pondered briefly however he came up empty and shook his head, "Really anything is fine so as long as we do it together."

"Well, if you're not opposed to anything, why don't I take you out tomorrow? We'll have a small dinner here and then I'll take you out for drinks and a movie."

"I'd like that," Lithuania grinned. He reached out and grabbed Estonia's hand. They held them together with Lithuania's thumb affectionately brushing against the top of Estonia's hand. The sun had almost gone completely down and the moonlight was becoming more apparent as it shined against the house. But neither seemed to mind with the slow drop in temperature and sudden gusts of wind.

"Do you think anyone would peek over the fence if I kissed you?"

"My neighbours are not _that_ nosy," Estonia laughed. "We keep to ourselves here. No need to worry."

That was all that Lithuania needed to pull him closer and seal their night with a hungry kiss.

* * *

 _ **Reede / Penktadienis**_

Estonia and Lithuania called it a day and left their offices early. The workers at the embassy thanked him for his assistance for the week and gave him a small parting gift, a basket with flowers, sweets, and wine. Lithuania insisted it wasn't necessary to send him such a gift but they wouldn't take no for an answer.

Just as they planned last night, they enjoyed a light dinner with Wednesday's leftovers. They left their cars in the driveway and chose to bus into town. They chose to head into a smaller theatre that specialized in low-budget and indie films. The tickets and food were generally cheaper and sometimes the films were better. After a long deliberation, they settled on a mystery film set in the 1920s. It was surprisingly captivating and some moments got them to jump in surprise. Estonia found himself giving Lithuania's hand a squeeze at certain points of the film and he was called out on it.

"Are you scared?" Lithuania teased as he raised a brow.

"What me?" he immediately scoffed it off as he tried to keep his cool around his partner. "Absolutely not!" But it only made Lithuania burst out laughing in a nearly empty theatre. It didn't keep them from getting odd stares from near-by viewers, leaving them feeling embarrassed by the whole experience.

After the film, they grabbed a bus further into town and hit up some the bars. They had gone to two before settling on the third stop, after being turned off by a group of rowdy Russians near their table at the first bar and massive crowds at the second. The third stop was just right with smaller groups sparsely placed through the tiny room and an actual band providing some entertainment. The place was crawling with university students but considering their youthful appearances, they fitted right in with the people around them.

They grabbed a spot far from everyone else so they could have their own personal space and ordered up some of the local beer. The food was typical of what was offered by bars and pubs and wasn't too exciting, but wasn't that bad either. The nacho platter was enough to sustain them.

The band was very mellow and added to the friendly vibe of the bar. Lithuania was very immersed into the music, though he no idea what the singer was saying and could only pick up on some basic words.

"I wonder what he's singing about. It sounds like a lovely song."

"He's singing about a broken heart and how lonely and empty he feels," Estonia replied before grabbing a quick sip of his beer. "But I agree though it's a lovely song. Very emotional and from the heart."

Not quite the answer Lithuania was expecting but he agreed with his partner's last statement.

The song finished and applause erupted throughout the bar. The band thanked the audience and continued on to another song, with the track sounding much more upbeat than the previous one.

"This is a nice little spot. Do you come here often?" Lithuania asked curiously.

"Not really but I always enjoy myself whenever I do." Estonia grabbed the last few chips to finish off the plate. "I don't really like going to bars by myself. It's not really that fun going drinking alone."

Lithuania hummed in agreement as he nodded. "Yeah I know what you mean. It's just easier to stay home if you're not going out with friends."

"I'm sorry tonight wasn't that extravagant but I hope you had a good time," Estonia blushed nervously. He had a timid grin while his eyes looked elsewhere. Lithuania was charmed and couldn't help but enjoy how sweet and endearing he looked.

" _Estija…_ " he replied softly. "You don't need to go all out to make me happy. I'm having a wonderful time!"

Lithuania's face lit up the room and his cheeks were flushed a light pink. Estonia's heart fluttered when a warm feeling washed all throughout his body. He could tell Lithuania's words were genuine and it was all that he needed to feel that little boost of confidence return.

They stayed for another hour or so enjoying vodka shots until a new band arrived on stage. Their music was not for them and decided to pay for the bill and catch the last bus home. They felt it was time to call it a night.

* * *

 _ **Laupäev / Šeštadienis**_

The two nations chose to stay in tonight so they used their time to cook a nice dinner and dessert, steak and onions with mashed potatoes and a blueberry crumb cake. Lithuania insisted on helping him with the dishes but the man was a guest in Estonia's home and refused to have him lift even a finger, especially since Lithuania had already done so much already for him earlier in the week. Estonia generously took the cloth from him and told him to relax in the living room, causing a brief spat between the couple. But Estonia wouldn't back down and Lithuania accepted defeat as he left the room.

He chose to catch up on some reading as he got cozy on the sofa. The book in question was one that Latvia encouraged him to read, a romance between a young couple who were carrying a long-distance relationship similar to how he and Estonia were like. Though it was in Latvian, he had a better grasp on the language than he did with Estonian and was able to understand a good portion of the novel. However, it did take several re-reads at times thus his progress was a lot slower than he would have liked it to be at.

But Lithuania was growing impatient. This was their last night together before he made the long drive back home and he's been feeling hungry for something more, a feeling hasn't felt in a long time. He wanted to be intimate with Estonia. He wanted to be held, to be caressed, to be kissed in every way possible and he wanted to do the same to him. His mind began to wander off as it dreamt of a scenario of the two of them in bed together, tangled within the sheets. They were naked as Lithuania was on top and worshipping every part of Estonia's body. Estonia, in turn, was gripping the sheets each time his hands or lips ran over a sensitive spot as he moaned loudly. Everything felt so warm as he pulled on the collar of his sweatshirt. Lithuania could no longer concentrate on the novel. His thoughts were only on Estonia.

He put the bookmark back in the book and tossed it on the coffee table and left towards the kitchen. Estonia was still working hard on the dishes and drying them in between washes. Lithuania sneaked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Estonia's chest. The other man wasn't surprised by the hug as he heard him humming when he entered the room. He placed tender kisses on his cheek and slowly made his way down his neck and to his shoulder. A little smile crept up on Estonia's face.

"You're awfully affectionate tonight."

The kisses began to slow down, with his lips focused on his shoulders and the back of his neck. Lithuania was pushing their bodies close together, creating a friction that had Estonia growing more aroused.

"Y-you're not making this very easy a-ahh…"

With a heavy gasp, Estonia lost his grip on the small plate he was cleaning as it made a loud crashing sound hitting the other plates and glasses in the stainless steel sink. He held onto the edge of sink tightly. Estonia bit his lip trying hold back a moan but he couldn't keep it together for long with Lithuania hitting all of his sensitive spots.

Lithuania whispered, "Take me upstairs."

Estonia wasted no time in shutting off the water and tossing the cloth on the counter as Lithuania took him by the hand, leading him up the stairs and into the bedroom they shared. The door was left open and so were the curtains. The night was cloudy but the moon occasionally shined through, leaving its presence in a spot on the floor and the near-by wall.

Lithuania pulled Estonia down on the bed. They laid together as Lithuania took him in for such a desperate kiss. Estonia returned it with one that fuelled the fire between them. Neither of them knew what to do with their hands as they let them roam freely and grab whatever they could. Each time they shared a kiss, Estonia's frames would either bump or poke into Lithuania's face. He didn't seem to mind at first but was quickly growing annoyed with the feeling. He pulled away rather abruptly, leaving Estonia dazed and confused, and pulled his glasses off, tossing them on the night table next to the bed.

"You don't need these," he said as his hands rested against Estonia's face, with his right thumb brushing against his cheek, before pulling him down again for another kiss.

Estonia felt himself grow more excited and the way Lithuania kissed and touched him was driving him insane. A spark ignited within him, a feeling that only Lithuania had the power to start. Estonia let a moan escape from his lips and he could feel the other man's lips form a smile as they kissed. The encouragement allowed him to gain better control of his hands as they slipped underneath Estonia's sweater, lifting it up and exposing his bare back. Lithuania tried hard to remove it but it was clear he was struggling with his disgruntled groans so Estonia helped him out by removing it himself and tossed it to the floor. He was on top of Lithuania, both of whom were out of breath and with sore lips. They stared longingly at one another as Lithuania slid his hand up and down on Estonia chest and cupping a feel of his strong arms and broad shoulders.

"Like what you see?"

"Always," Lithuania replied eagerly. Estonia leaned down for another kiss, but this time he gave his attention elsewhere, starting with Lithuania's neck where he left soft kisses. Moving on up, he was at his right ear and gently nibbling on it. Estonia was pushing down on the other man's hips while his hand slipped underneath Lithuania's sweatshirt that bared the _Lietuvos rytas_ team logo, pulling it up and exposing his chest.

When they were young and he was living under his roof, Estonia recalled on how strong he was in those days. The few times he had seen the man topless brought him an image of a fit and muscular individual like few he had seen before. But it was expected of him considering the position he held as both a fighter on the battlefield and a hard worker tending to his crops. Though he had lost some of that muscle, Lithuania's body was still so firm against his finger tips and Estonia couldn't get enough of it.

His hand was sliding down Lithuania's chest until it grabbed a hold of the man's growing bulge and gently rubbing it through his pants. Lithuania moaned as his body arched upwards and the sounds were music to Estonia's ears.

"Tell me what you want," Estonia whispered. Lithuania could feel his breath against his skin and he groaned loudly as he felt as if his whole body was on fire.

"You. You!"

They made love that night. No penetration, nothing rough, just pure sensual intimacy. They took turns with one another and neither were left unsatisfied. They went long into the night and everything they said and did was done with the heart. They had no idea how late it was but it didn't matter to them as they snuggled together and drifted off to a comfortable sleep.

* * *

 _ **Pühapäev / Sekmadienis**_

The couple were up early but chose to laze in bed and stay cozy under the sheets. They laid close to one another with their pillows nearly overlapping the other. Estonia was squeezing Lithuania's hand tightly. Their time together was coming to an end as Lithuania needed to take the long drive home back to Vilnius.

As much as they wished they could stay in bed all day, they needed to get themselves ready for the day or Lithuania would be late returning home. They took a warm bath together and helped each other clean up after last night's fun. While Estonia made breakfast and coffee, Lithuania was busy packing his bags, triple-checking to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He later joined Estonia in the kitchen after dumping his heavy bags by the front door.

The room felt dark even with the light coming in from the patio doors. The chances were good that there would be rain, meaning Lithuania would be extra cautious during his trip. Breakfast consisted of dark coffee and cereal mixed with blueberries and pieces of strawberries. Estonia didn't want to go all out and make a big breakfast. There was nothing worse than going for a long drive and then feeling bloated because you ate a full meal. They sat together at the small dining room table and Lithuania noted how expressive Estonia had suddenly become when they held hands. He was always like this; he was very shy about expressing his feelings up until the last day where it was as if they'd never see each other again. Lithuania didn't mind the extra attention though and it was nice to hear him say "I love you" or "You look beautiful today" so openly. He knew deep down Estonia always thought this way but it really made a difference to actually hear it being spoken by him, just as he was doing now as they carried a long-winded conversation about the week they spent together.

Lithuania was careful to always keep an eye on the clock through the morning. When it hit ten after twelve, he knew that if he didn't leave now, he wouldn't make it home in time to get some proper rest before work tomorrow. He interrupted him in mid-sentence.

"I have to get going."

Even through Estonia's smile, Lithuania could still see a little sadness in his eyes. "Alright, I'll help you get ready."

They walked together to the main entrance and while Lithuania got his shoes on, Estonia grabbed his coat from the closet and helped him put it on when he was ready. A little decorative box with hooks was attached above a light switch near the entrance. On it were multiple sets of keys and Lithuania grabbed the set closest to the door. As they were heading out to his car, Estonia remembered about the gift basket sitting on the counter in the kitchen.

"Oh! I just remembered about that basket the embassy gave you. I'll go and grab it for you."

By the time Estonia returned with the large basket in hand, Lithuania had finished packing the trunk with his bags. He thanked Estonia for the help and grabbed the basket from him and placed it in the basket seat on the floor. The two men were all smiles but the air around them felt bittersweet. Neither one of them were ready to say goodbye.

"Well that's it, I guess," Lithuania said.

"Yeah…" he nodded. "Have a safe trip home okay? Give me a call if you run into any trouble."

"I will."

Lithuania glanced around the area to see if anyone was around. When he felt it was safe, he wrapped his arms around Estonia, his arms hanging over his shoulders.

"Thank you for everything this week. It was the best seven days I've had in a long time."

"It was my pleasure," he warmly replied. "You're welcomed here any time. This is your home just as much as it's mine."

Lithuania pulled him down for one last kiss before he was set to depart. But each time he'd pull away, Estonia would pull him back in. This man was too much, he thought to himself before he broke into laughter.

"Estonia! I have to get going!"

He didn't want to let him go but eventually, the last kiss they shared became the final one. Lithuania was first to break away and quickly entered his car, started it up, and lowered his window.

"I'll send you a message when I'm back home," he said as he brushed a lock of hair out of his face.

"Sounds good. Take care of yourself okay?"

"You too. I'll do my best."

Lithuania was alert to everything around him as he slowly began to pull out of the driveway and onto the main road. Estonia waved at him and in the spur of the moment, he shouted "I love you!" at him. Lithuania heard him and a wide grin was visible all across his face.

" _Aš tave myliu!_ Always!" he waved back before he drove away. Estonia watched him until he could he could no longer see him in the distance.

The home was deafening when Estonia took a seat on the sofa, a grim reminder of how lonesome his home felt. Long-distance relationships were difficult, the goodbyes even tougher. But Lithuania was never truly far away. Their friend was the only thing separating the two nations on the map and they always kept in touch. They were fortunate enough to live in times where communication was instant, even if Lithuania wasn't as savvy as he was when it came to the latest messaging trends. They made everything work somehow and the love they had for one another was still as strong as it was a year ago when their journey began. They had many more things to look forward to, as evident as the photographs sitting on a near-by table, the most recent taken from he arrived a week ago. It was a source of comfort for Estonia and suddenly he felt a little less lonely.

* * *

 **Notes:**  
\- _Leedu_ is Estonian for Lithuania. _Estija_ is Lithuanian for Estonia.  
\- Days of the week go from Monday to Sunday, starting in Estonian and ending in Lithuanian.  
\- Cepelinai: A popular Lithuanian dish. They are potato dumplings stuffed with ground meat (variations though exist such as mushrooms or with curds) and topped with a creamy sauce.  
\- Barščiai: Borscht; a common dish in Eastern Europe and comes in a variety of different styles but beets are the main ingredient and give it its distinctive red colour. This is primarily a hot soup but can be served cold. The cold variant of this dish in Lithuanian cuisine is called Šaltibarščiai and usually made with beets, buttermilk (or sour milk), and various vegetables. It's very popular in the summer and known for its bright pink appearance.  
\- _Lietuvos rytas_ is a professional basketball club based in Vilnius.  
\- _"Aš tave myliu!_ " - "I love you!" in Lithuanian.  
\- I thought long and hard about what kind of work the nations do in modern times. I figured they probably do a fair bit of travelling and working out of various embassies for a short period and doing translation work since many of them are so knowledgeable on various languages, along with their usual duties of partaking in meetings and overlooking parliamentary debates.


End file.
